<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sins of Our Fathers by marinascribbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167618">The Sins of Our Fathers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinascribbles/pseuds/marinascribbles'>marinascribbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Alone, Post Season 3, artist seeking patronage, big castle, lets fix this boy, starving artist trope, these boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinascribbles/pseuds/marinascribbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the actual earth-shattering events of Season 3, Vivienne, an artist who has traveled Europe, attempts to end her travels on the steps of Dracula's castle seeking patronage to become the greatest artist in the world. Will this set of a cycle doomed to repeat itself or will Vivienne and Alucard learn from the sins of their fathers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sins of Our Fathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It must have been while he was waking up that he’d managed to convince himself that it was a dream. 	</p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>It only could have been. </p>
<p>She came to his door and knocked twice, begging entrance. When he saw her, he laughed. But still, he let her speak if only for the reason that she’d come all this way, and she must have had something to say. </p>
<p>At first, she didn’t say anything. She only looked up at him with wide eyes as if she couldn’t believe that it was really him looking back at her. </p>
<p>“What?” he asked. </p>
<p>The girl dropped her act of awe to a tight scowl and then nothing. “Are you Alucard?” she asked. </p>
<p>He stopped himself from drawing back his hand, but he couldn’t stop the way that all the muscles in his middle clenched, as if his body were rejecting the notion because Adrien himself was not. He could have berated her for the way that she looked tired and without a real bath and proper rest, but he only repeated, “What?” </p>
<p>“My name is Vivienne,” she said, and though she tried to keep her features level, there was a thin line of annoyance in the braid of her voice. “I’ve come seeking patronage.” </p>
<p>He took a look up and down Vivienne’s body as he leaned against the grand door. Yes, it was true that the first thing he saw about her was the travel weariness, but beyond that, he couldn’t quite place her yet. Not by her clothing or by her features or by her voice. She was European, yes, but it was as if she’d taken little bits of every place she had been and donned them.</p>
<p>Further, he hadn’t been able to tell if this act of collectionism by clothing was by necessity or by her nature. </p>
<p>“You’re very brave,” he said after he’d finished his glance. </p>
<p>He could tell in the way that her eyes softened that it wasn’t fear she was masking but pride. “For?” she asked. </p>
<p>“For telling me your name,” he said. “It makes it that much easier to track you down after I close these doors.” </p>
<p>Vivienne clenched her lips, and again he could tell that it wasn’t fear that caused her to do so, but feigned amusement. “You’re not going to kill me,” she said. </p>
<p>“You sound quite sure of yourself, don’t you?” </p>
<p>“If you were going to kill me you would have done it by now.”</p>
<p>He thought about giving her a witty retort, but he had nothing to say. He did, however, nod in her direction and step apart from the door. “You said that you were looking for patronage,” he said. She nodded, and this was the first time that he saw fear in her eyes. It brought a slow smirk across his lips. “What art do you do?” </p>
<p>At this, she straightened the strap of the long bag over her shoulder in a move of pride and said, “All of it.” </p>
<p>The slow smirk that moved across his lips at that moment turned into a gaping smile from which laughter poured. She was certain that the flash of his fangs was a calculated effort on his part to scare her, but Vivienne was made of more strong stuff than that.</p>
<p>So much so that she demanded, “Don’t laugh at me. I’m going to be the greatest artist in the world.” </p>
<p>It was to no avail because this only caused him to laugh harder. “The greatest artist in the world?” He asked. Throughout his laughter, he surveyed her once again to see that not only was she fuming, but to check that she was in fact not a child knocking on his door. “Surely there are other places to go if you wish to be the greatest artist in all the world. Why come here? To my door?” </p>
<p>With the scowl still plain on her face, she sneered, “What can I say? I’m drawn to people on spikes.” </p>
<p>At this, his amusement dropped. “I asked you a question,” he said between his teeth, and the two were matched in their moods. “Why have you come here? Why not France or Rome?” </p>
<p>“Who’s to say that I haven’t already been to France and to Rome?” she asked. </p>
<p>Certain that it was a dream (an incredibly annoying one at that), he stepped back from the door and allowed the girl to cross the threshold. The scowl on her face melted into a wide smile at admittance and, in an effort to wipe it off of her face, he said, “This is only a trial. You’ve brought some of your art with you.” </p>
<p>She smirked and began to pull things out of the bag slung on her shoulder. </p>
<p>#</p>
<p>Yes, he thought that it all might have been a dream when he woke up the next morning. How smart of the gods to taunt him with a woman just like his mother! To any other it would have looked like a dream: a pretty, talented girl knocks on his door.</p>
<p>But it was a nightmare, plain as day. </p>
<p>The chance to turn out just like his father. </p>
<p>It was this that propelled him out of his bed, through the hallways, and in front of a room that looked occupied and reeked of traveler.</p>
<p>No, he told himself. It couldn’t be. </p>
<p>A scent of food wafted to his nose and he followed it to the kitchens where Vivienne sat at the table with a book splayed open and a cup of tea in her hands. </p>
<p>Upon seeing the abhorred look on his face, she sneered and said, “Well, good morning to you as well.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aight so lbr literally everyone suffered in season 3 and i'm prolly not gonna make it better cuz ur girl loves suffering for a cause but at least we don't have to wait until 2021. this chap is a lil short but shrug</p>
<p>and if you hate my writing lemme know so i can be better!!!!</p>
<p>xoxo gossip girl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>